1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording device, and particularly to an information recording device which records image information obtained by image capture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been digital cameras, such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras and the like that are equipped with display sections such as liquid crystal displays and the like, which digital cameras are capable of magnifying and diminishing images which are represented by image data recorded by photography by electronic zooming and of displaying the magnified/diminished images at the display sections.
However, in this type of digital camera, when an image is magnified for display by the electronic zoom, in a case in which a number of pixels that structure an image region to be magnified is smaller than a number of pixels of the display section, that is, than a number of pixels after magnification, image data for pixels that are not actually present is generated by interpolation. Consequently, there is a problem in that as the magnification rate becomes large, quality of the displayed image deteriorates.
Further, for this type of digital camera, a technique of enlarging or reducing an image represented by image data by electronic zoom has been considered in which the technique of magnifying or diminishing the display image by electronic zoom is applied when image data recorded by photography is dubbed (duplicated). However, in this technique too, the problem that quality of an image represented by the image data obtained by dubbing deteriorates as the magnification rate becomes large occurs.